Media content is generally experienced by consumers via devices such as computers, televisions, radios, and mobile electronics. Media content is frequently delivered by service providers, who send media content, such as television programming, radio, and video, directly to consumers for enjoyment at their physical location. Service providers also often provide access to the internet and to internet-based media content, such as websites, games, social networking, and virtual-reality applications. Consumers often desire to customize media content and share that content with others.